1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a training device for use by boxers and those engaging in martial arts. The device provides a punching bag and a rotating platform incorporating a reversible treadmill on which the boxer stands while practicing maneuvers. A user learns to coordinate complex leg motions while using his or her arms, and improves physical condition while so doing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Boxing and the martial arts require carefully coordinated arm motions and complementary leg motions for success in the endeavor. Since many individual movements must be practiced at great length to impart necessary accuracy of motion, and to accustom the practitioner to maintain balance, most practitioners practice solo, on a ground or floor surface. While this type of practice enables an individual to progress in perfecting individual movements, it falls short in enabling the user to adapt his or her newly developed skills to a real match which includes a live opponent.
In particular, unlike the relatively static practice conditions, in a live match, the practitioner must cope with an opponent who may be initiating offensive or defensive maneuvers which may render the practitioner vulnerable to attack, or which may render the practitioner's movements ineffective. It therefore becomes desirable to provide a practice environment which better simulates actual hand to hand contests.
Solo practice also does not force the practitioner to react, to maintain balance while reacting, and does not maximize physical conditioning.
A standing platform which rotates and incorporates a treadmill vastly increases the demands made on a practitioner during practice, and requires relatively life-like responses to the changing conditions. This combination of foot motions has been proposed in the prior art.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,008, issued to Daniel R. Fermaglish et al. on May 10, 1988, a treadmill is combined with a rotary table to enable an infant to practice walking. Rotation of the table and operation of the treadmill may occur simultaneously. There is no structure concerned specifically with arm movements.
A number of patents combine a variable motion platform on which the user stands with auxiliary equipment for the hands. Examples are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,915, issued to Barry R. Gilliam on Jun. 7, 1983, U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,180, issued to Luther G. Simjian on Jun. 28, 1983, U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,458, issued to Chin H. Huang on Aug. 4, 1992, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,461, issued to William T. Wilkinson et al. on Feb. 8, 1994. In each example of this latter group, one or two handles are grasped by the user. There is no target object equivalent to a punching bag for striking. Also, the above devices are manually operated rather than being motorized, and all therefore lack controls for remotely influencing platform rotation and treadmill operation.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.